


A Time for Family

by Delmire



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas one shot of our favourite duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff. Fluffy fluff. Warnings for OOC. It's a stand-alone one shot that doesn't fit into any of my AU's as it were but draws heavily from them. Also Good Guy Kirishima. Also I've been in a weirdly sad mood while writing this? Like, it doesn't fit the mood of the fluff and it's just downright weird. Hopefully it comes across as fluffy as intended and my mood effects nothing O.O

Akihito sighed. It was nearly Christmas, what was supposed to be a happy time of year and yet all the festive preparations were just making him feel down. There was so many smiles and laughter when he overheard people making plans for their few days off, always mostly small affairs with close friends or family. This time was always good for him as it meant lots of functions and extra freelance work. He even had an event later on in the evening at a fancy restaurant not all that far from the penthouse with a number of high profile celebrities attending and a big price tag attached to his contract on completion but Akihito found himself dragging his feet at the thought of having to get ready. His mood wasn’t helped by the fact that Asami had a rare afternoon off and Akihito didn’t want to waste it. Of course his lover was invited to the event tonight and would be rubbing shoulders with others of wealth and privilege. He sighed again and buried his face into the pillow he was cuddling. A large, warm hand gently smoothed through his hair.

“Is everything okay?” Akihito detected a faint hint of concern in his lover’s deep voice and rolled over onto his side. Asami was lying facing him, chest bare and the blankets falling down to his waist while he continued to stroke his hair. He couldn’t help but snuggle closer, sliding against the warmth of his skin so that his head sat under Asami’s chin and he was immediately wrapped up in strong arms. “Akihito?” Asami spoke again softly and Akihito could hear the question in his tone. Of course he would pick up on his more sombre mood, no complaints or grumbling and he wasn’t bouncing into the kitchen to get breakfast.

“There’s nothing wrong…” Akihito trailed off as he searched for the best way to voice this. He shifted into a more comfortable position and brought up his hand to slowly trace formless patterns across the lines of Asami’s abs while he thought. “It’s just… Christmas makes me a little sad now.”

“Oh?”

“When I was little, we used to have really big Christmases with all my extended family. Before I was born, my father had a few months over in America for a job and he stayed over for Christmas. He really liked the whole get all the family together thing. Not the presents, he has a lot to say on what he thinks of _that_ idea but…” He trailed off again and Asami stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. “Here everyone just has a quiet day with their partner or close friends or maybe their parents. But when I was little, all my family lived really close to one another, all within the same town mostly and the furthest ones away were less than an hour’s travel. So everyone got together for Christmas and there was lots of food and laughter.” He smiled at the memories. “But as I got older, people started to move away and each year, there were less and less people until it was just the three of us, my parents and me. Everyone was too far away and it was too time consuming and expensive to have everyone get together just for one day. So I have cousins that I have never met before except over the phone or via video calls when I visit my parents and family that I haven’t seen since I was a small child. My grandmother lives with my Aunt and Uncle in Fukuoka, they came to visit a few years ago, that was the last time I saw them but I remember how much my grandmother loved our big Christmas get-togethers. She got to dote on her grandchildren and cause mischief with the adults all at once. But recently, she’s gotten sick. We’re lucky in some ways, she still has her mind intact but her body is slowly failing. It will probably be her last Christmas this year and they live too far away to make the trip to visit, especially with the cost. Soon she’ll be too sick to travel though so I might not even get to see her and okaasan won’t get to either. I just remember how happy she was at those times and it makes me sad that it’ll never happen again.” He felt the arms wrapped around him tighten while lips pressed softly into his hair and Akihito lets himself soak in the offered comfort. “What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you celebrate Christmas?”

“I haven’t for many years. Even when I was young, it wasn’t something we really celebrated. You’ll be going to your parents for a few days then, I assume?”

Akihito nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I normally do.”

“I have to work but I’ll organise for a car to drop you off so you don’t have to pack into the train.”

“You’re working?” Akihito wiggled back to look up at his lover in surprise. “You’re the boss, why don’t you get the day off?”

Asami’s lips twitched as though he was holding back a smile. “I give Kirishima time off over Christmas to spend with his daughter but it means the work piles up if its just left so I generally work from home over that time so he doesn’t get swamped when he gets back.”

“Wait, Glasses has a kid?” 

Asami chucked at that and a small smile finally won free to settle on his lips. “Where else do you think he got his mothering instincts from?” Akihito groaned at that. Kirishima had added Akihito onto his list of those needing mothering somewhere along the line and the man could be seriously persistent. He had also perfected the ‘I’m disappointed in you’ frown that made you feel like you were five and stolen candy from the lolly jar. “She’s not biologically his but he dated her mother for a while and they clicked. Even though the relationship has long since ended, they are still on good terms and Kirishima is still a father to the girl. I heard she’s looking to get her name changed and adopt Kirishima as her family name. They are very close.”

“Wow, he’s a good guy.” Akihito was stunned, he had no idea. It wasn’t like they were close or anything so it really shouldn’t be surprising that he didn’t know but he felt his respect rising for the diligent secretary.

“He is a very good man and this is why I try and get him time off occasionally, even if it means I work through my own holidays. Now, I can think of several very pleasurable things that we could be doing before we need to get ready for tonight.”

Akihito only had time to squeak in surprise as Asami suddenly pinned him to the bed with a decidedly feral light in his eyes. He briefly wondered if he would even be able to walk tonight before lips crashed against his own and he gave himself over to be devoured.

***

Akihito thanked the driver as he stepped out of the car that had driven him back to his parents’ house in Yokohama for Christmas. He rolled his eyes as the driver got out and helped him grab his things from the boot of the car. He could carry his things fine on his own. Grabbing his small bag with cloths and another small one with a few presents for his parents, he thanked the driver again and walked his way up to the front door. His wished Asami’s men would stop with all the bowing and ‘Takaba-sama’ nonsense, it was driving him insane and he was pretty sure it was getting worse. He could have sworn one of Asami’s guards who had previously ignored his presence entirely had bowed his head to him as he was passing through the other day. Asami might put up with all the formal crap but Akihito didn’t want any part of it, especially if it was all to do with his association with Asami and nothing to do with his own merits. At least the guards would be out of his hair for the next few days, they were always extra discreet when he visited home which he was extremely thankful for. People would ignore such things in the busyness of the city but it wasn’t worth the grief of a close knit suburban community gossiping over.

Opening the door, Akihito slipped inside the house. It always felt like coming home even after not living there for so long.

“I’m home!” He called absently before stopped dead in his tracks at the amount of shoes piled up beside the door. That’s when he suddenly noticed the noise. He could hear more than one set of voices as well as the higher pitch of a child. Wait, more than one. What on earth was going on? He was still standing rooted to the spot when someone came barrelling into him. 

“Aki!” Arms squeezed around his waist and Akihito wheezed slightly before managing to push the child back slightly to look at him. The kid was about chest height and had ruffled black hair, dark brown eyes and a familiar cheeky grin.

“Hiro?!” Akihito exclaimed in shock. His young cousin beamed at him and all he could do was continue to stare. The last time he had seen Hiro outside of video calls was when he was a tiny baby. “What-?”

“Aki dear! Welcome home.” His mother stepped up and pulled him into another hug. She was grinning from ear to ear and absolutely radiating happiness. “Come in, come in. Everyone’s been waiting for you!” She grabbed his bags and retreated back into the house.

“Everyone…?” Akihito quickly slipped off his shoes, stumbling slightly as he tried to get a grip on himself. Hiro was bouncing up and down in front of him chattering excitedly and Akihito could not keep up with him. Instead he followed where his mother had gone, stepping through into the living room and stopping dead in his tracks once again. He was greeted enthusiastically by numerous smiling faces. Aunts, uncles, cousins all sitting or standing around and more to be heard laughing away in the kitchen. He was completely speechless. What was going on? Was this a dream? By what miracle was everyone _here_?

“Aki-chan, my, my, you’ve grown even over just the last few years!” It was a soft and slightly wavery voice that warmed his heart and soothed his soul when he heard it. “Come give this old women a hug.” He glanced around until his eyes rested on the owner of the sweet voice.

“Obaasan!” He dashed across the room and reached down to give his grandmother a hug. When he pulled back he couldn’t help but notice how frail she seemed. Her eyes still sparkled with intelligence and mischief but while they burned brightly, their strength seemed at odds with the faint tremors in her hands and pale, sunken features of her face. He leaned down again to give her a second hug earning himself a chuckle. Standing up and looking around Akihito had to ask; “What is going? How are you all here? I thought…” He blinked as his vision started to blur slightly and he could feel the tell-tale tightening of his throat. He wasn’t going to cry. No, no, he wasn’t a child, just… It felt like a dream, he was so overwhelmed.

“Isn’t it such a lovely surprise?!” His mother had come back from the kitchen and pressed a cold can into his hands. He glanced down to discover it was his favourite flavour of soda. He looked back up as she continued. “We all got calls nearly a month ago. Apparently one of the companies you freelance for was doing a surprise Christmas get-together for one of their employees and you won the competition! All expenses paid trip for each family member to get to one location to re-unite over Christmas. All the flights, hotels, everything was paid for! Isn’t wonderful that we all got to come together like this? We were just talking about how lovely it would be the other day and I was so close to ruining the surprise then and there! But we were all told that it had to be a surprise and I’m so glad I didn’t accidentally let on!” She gently patted his shoulder. “I know it’s a lot to take in but aren’t you excited?”

Akihito was rendered speechless once again. All expenses paid for all his family members? He glanced around the room. There was so many people. He took a shuddering breath. It was all so overwhelming. He had spent the last month moping because this would never happen and had resigned himself to a quiet Christmas with his parents once again. This had to be a dream right? Wait, company he freelanced for? What company did he freelance for that would care enough about their contractors and have enough money to do this while not caring about a filming crew or camera’s to catch it unfold and profit off the ‘holiday spirit’ so to speak. He wracked his brain and came up short.

Still confused, Akihito frowned slightly while asking his mother; “Who did you say called you?” 

“Oh, uh. I think they said the company name was Shion? Sione? We were in contact with a lovely gentleman called Kirishima-san. He was the one who arranged everything. Such a polite and respectful man too! Says a lot of good about such a company. Particularly with this wonderful gift.”

Akihito stopped listening as his brain screeched to a halt. _Kirishima. Sion._ “Asami.” He breathed. He remembered telling Asami about his wish for Christmas. The man hadn’t responded and just let him talk it out and would distract him whenever he was feeling down about it again. He had just assumed that he was trying to cheer him up with his usual methods because he was sad but it turns out he was trying to distract him for other reasons. Asami had also said that he would be sending his present down tomorrow for Christmas day and that _yes_ it would be safe to open in front of his family. Akihito looked around the room again at all the warm, smiling faces that he hadn’t seen in years in person. He took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes to feel the warm, comfortable atmosphere. He let it all soak in and when he opened his eyes his vision was blurring again with tears that he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop this time. 

“Aki honey? Are you okay?” He gave a small nod but the tears started to slip down and he could feel his body start to shake.

This. This was his Christmas present. Asami had actually listened and understood and proved something with this. Just what exactly he had proven was eluding Akihito at this point but he knew that something will have changed in their relationship after this. This was downright _thoughtful_. And caring and… And… He didn’t just throw money at it. Well, he kind of did but not in the way he normally tries to. Akihito could picture the trademark smirk in his mind’s eye, smugly looking down at him as he breaks apart over his gift and his emotions surge with sudden, irrational anger over taking him. He pulls his phone from his jeans and hits the emergency sped dial he has set up on his phone. He puts the phone to his ear and doesn’t give his lover a chance to speak.

“Asami! You fucking bastard, why didn’t you tell me this was my Christmas present?!” Akihito tries to take a breath but chokes on a sob and finds he can’t speak. He immediately hangs up the phone, the rage disappearing as quickly as it came and it leaves him weak-kneed and overwhelmed. He sinks to the floor and starts to bawl his eyes out oblivious to the family watching him in varying states of alarm.

***

Matsumoto Hemiko had anticipated a number of reactions from the sudden surprise of their family reunion but her grandson swearing into his phone and then breaking down into great shuddering sobs on the floor wasn’t one of them. Sure, she had expected a few happy tears but this was oddly extreme. And coupled with what he had said over the phone suggested there was more to the story than was initially apparent. 

“Obaasan,” Hemiko turned her attention to her youngest granddaughter, Azumi, who was tugging on her skirt and looking at Akihito worriedly. “What’s wrong with Aki?” She gave the small child a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay dear, he’s just so overwhelmed that all his happiness is coming out in tears. He’s not sad, he’s just very happy to see everyone.” Her large, solemn eyes blink up at her unsure. Akihito was still sobbing quietly while his mother rubbed his back looking rather alarmed. “Would you pass me his phone Azumi-chan?” She picked up the phone without contest and handed it over. “Thank you dear, now I think Aki-chan needs a big hug, don’t you?” The girl nodded and Hemiko watched as she crawled into Akihito lap and wrapped her little arms around him as much as she could. Akihito immediately pulled her in closer and clung onto Azumi. Satisfied that he would calm down shortly with the extra support, Hemiko turned her attention back to the phone in her hand. She wasn’t great with technology but her daughter and her grandchildren had been determinedly teaching her so she could use basic functionalities of phones. The phone in question was unlocked and on the call screen showing the last person called as ‘Asami’.

_“Asami! You fucking bastard, why didn’t you tell me this was my Christmas present?!”_

That was what Akihito had nearly yelled into the phone just a few minutes ago. Her body might be on its way out but her mind was as sharp as ever and that one sentence told her a lot of things. Curious and with no small amount of determination, Hemiko hit re-dial and held the phone up to her ear. She was greeted with the smooth deep voice of a man which held more than just a touch of concern.

“Akihito?”

“Ah, I must apologise, Akihito is rather indisposed at the moment. I am Matsumoto Hekimo, his grandmother, if I may know who I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

“Asami Ryuichi.”

“Well, Asami-kun, please forgive an old woman for her boldness but I have a few questions for you.”

“Go ahead.”

She took note of all the family very curiously listening in and Akihito’s now quieter sniffles in the background. “There was no competition for a family reunion was there?”

“No.”

“Why the ruse?”

“To keep the surprise and to keep the questions to a minimum. I did not wish to cause… Undue stress to Akihito with questions that might be raised. There was a kernel of truth in the story you were given. There was no competition but I am the CEO of Sion Corporation and Kirishima, who helped with the organisation, is my secretary. The only difference is that I paid for it outside of my company as a Christmas present to Akihito.” There was a pause on the other end of the line and when Asami resumed speaking his voice was softer. “This was something that seemed to mean a great deal to him so I wanted to make it happen with as minimal fuss as possible.”

Lovers. They were lovers she realised. Asami had done what he had to not out Akihito to his family seeing as clearly no one had any idea he was seeing someone let alone that someone being a man. Considering this and the wonderful thoughtfulness of bringing her family together again, Hemiko decided that she approved of this man. She didn’t care what the world thought, love was love regardless of gender and what he had done showed depth of feeling. She had met a few wealthy individuals throughout her life time and they all would throw their money at problems and not put any consideration into anything other than themselves. This was different.

“To have done all this as a gift for Akihito… This is a time for family and while I haven’t been informed of your relationship with my grandson, so please forgive my assumptions, but should you not be here?” There was a stunned silence on the line. “To have funded this out of your own pocket you must be a man of means. Is there anywhere you need to be or family you are to spend this holiday with?”

“No.” The answer was surprisingly soft, a far different tone that used before when he spoke about his gift.

“And are you in Tokyo at the moment?”

“Yes.”

“Then I expect to see you within the hour. I look forward to meeting you Asami-kun.” She didn’t give the man time to reply, just ended the call and looked around the room of surprised faces. Akihito’s tears had stopped and he was staring at the carpet in front of him as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Well now Aki-chan, it sounds like you have a very interesting boyfriend.” He squeaked and his head flew up to stare at her in surprise. She raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said _oh, you didn’t think I would figure it out?_ And he immediately flushed.

“Boyfriend?!” His mother exclaimed loudly and started barraging him with questions. “How long has this been? Why did I have no idea? Boys? You like _boys_ Aki? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Akihito squirmed on the spot looking decidedly uncomfortable. “You kept asking me about girls and trying to get me to get a girlfriend and talking about grandkids and how was I supposed tell you ‘oh actually I am seeing someone but it’s a _man_ so those grandkids? Yeah, not going to happen.’” He snorted in derision. 

Hemiko interrupted before things got out of hand. “It’s okay Aki-chan,” He looked up at her and she could see the doubt and fear on his face but underneath that she could see that spark of defiance and stubbornness that always got him into trouble. “Don’t apologise for loving someone, regardless of who it is. I understand there is prejudice against same-sex couples but you should never have to explain or apologise for something as pure as love. Particularly when you have such an obviously caring partner! What a wonderful Christmas gift Aki-chan. I’m so pleased we all get to see each other like this.” She gave him a soft smile while pointedly ignoring the frowns on the other side of the room. She was going to have to have a little heart to heart with a few members of the family about acceptance and keeping their noses out of other people’s business. 

 

Low and behold, Asami did arrive within the hour. His presence was heralded by the tell-tale rumble of an engine outside and a large commotion at the window when Hiro exclaimed over the car outside. The noise belonged to a fancy red sports car apparently and Akihito had groaned at that. Soon all the adults where peering outside as well and her grandson looked like he wanted to sink through the floor when there were whistles over the doors of the car opening up instead of out.

Soon enough there was a knock and a man who could only be described as tall, dark and handsome was ushered inside. He was tall and stood confidently for all that he was clearly not expecting to be here amongst a rather surprised family reunion. What took Hemiko by surprise the most was the aura of quiet power and dominance he exuded. If this was what he showed in a homely setting she would be curious to see him at work. Clearly he was in a whole different category to most. It would be an interesting story to figure out how he and Akihito met. 

Her grandson had finally picked himself off the floor and all but launched himself into the man’s arms with a cry of his name. Akihito hit Asami with enough force that he had to take a step back to brace himself and wheezed slightly at impact. Hemiko was pleased to see the man’s arms automatically come up to wrap around Akihito who had apparently teared up a little again. Asami was tall enough that he was able to rest his chin on Akihito’s head and get introduced with the various people in the room while his little lover clung to him once again overtaken with a few too many feelings.

“Asami-kun, it’s a pleasure to speak with you in person.” Asami turned to look at her with a very small smile.

“Matsumoto Hemiko I assume? Likewise.”

Hemiko could only smile herself as her grandson finally pulled away, now looking rather embarrassed, and Asami carefully kept his focus on him, hand still against his back while he made sure everything was actually okay. She was pleased with this rather sudden development. She was relieved to know that whatever happened to herself in the very near future, at least one of her grandchildren would be okay and happy and thriving. Her smile widened when Akihito kept a rather shy grip on his man’s hand while he dragged him over to a free seat. It was a little bit cute.

***

Akihito was happy to learn that Asami did actually have things, besides cooking, that he wasn’t good at. Or more specifically people that he had no idea how to deal with. Children. Akihito had been trying to stifle his giggles for the past few minutes while Asami awkwardly tried to interact with a few of his smaller cousins that had approached with curiosity. Akihito himself had always been good with children despite being an only child and was finding the whole thing hilarious. A very colourful picture of varying lines and blobs was being waved excitedly in his face and Asami seemed at a complete loss on how to respond. He sent Akihito a look that was equal parts pleading and exasperated as his giggles became uncontainable. Still trying to stifle his laughter he exclaimed over the picture and got his little cousin to explain the story and helped elaborate it. They ended up building an elaborate story, complete with glaring plot holes, about monsters and dragons with Akihito providing exaggerated hand gestures and voices. With a little encouragement, his cousin was off determined to create his own picture book of their crazy story and Akihito turned back to Asami who was still sitting beside him. A slight but genuine smile greeted him along with surprise and no small amount of amusement in his lover’s expression. He flushed and looked away.

“What?” 

“I didn’t know you were so good with kids.” Akihito turned back to face Asami, he looked thoughtful. “Though I suppose it shouldn’t be that surprising, you are a bit of a kid still yourself.”

“Hey!” Akihito cried out indignantly. “I’m not a kid!”

Asami chuckled. “I didn’t mean it like that. Just that you have the same enthusiasm for life, the same childlike wonder at the world as a kid.” He glanced over with a soft expression in his golden eyes. “I couldn’t even imagine having such a pure outlook on life.” Akihito could only stare back in surprise before changing the subject as he felt his face heat up even further in embarrassment. 

“Anyways it’s not that hard to talk to kids. You don’t have to do what I was or anything. Just talk to them as though they are a person.”

“Like a person?” Asami seemed baffled. 

“Yep. Kids don’t really like being treated like kids. Well, that’s not quite right either. Don’t baby talk them or be condescending. Just talk to them like they are a person, just a smaller one. Like ask them what they are doing or what they like and respond to that. You don’t have to change your tone or say anything special. Just… Treat them like a person and show a little interest, show them that you were actually listening and it’ll be fine.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Asami chuckled but the rest of his reply was cut off by the high pitched scream of a child and suddenly the house was in a frenzy. Akihito traded alarmed looks with Asami and they both followed the crowd outside. Azumi was sitting outside where she had been playing and was sobbing and screaming with blood oozing out of her foot. All the adults were gathering around and talking loudly in alarm, panic beginning to take hold and it was causing Azumi to become even more hysterical. Akihito stepped forward to try and help but was stopped dead by Asami’s voice ringing out in command. He glanced over and could see that he had gone into what Akihito refers to as ‘business mode’. His aura of power was back at full strength and he was snapping out commands with such authority that his family was jumping to obey without question. It was only a few seconds until everyone had cleared out and it was just Asami and Akihito left with the girl. Asami stepped forward and sat down beside her before carefully pulling her into his lap. Akihito could just make out that Asami was speaking to Azumi with a soft, even tone and moved to sit in front of them at his lover’s beckoning. 

“It’s okay little one, you’re doing so well, so brave.” Asami’s deep voice rumbled quietly, a mantra of gentle encouragement which soothed the child quickly. He realised it was the same tone and gentle encouragement that Asami had used on him one time when he had had a small breakdown after one of their more intense secret room evenings. He marvelled for a few seconds at his big bad crime lord lover cradling and soothing a small child before turning his attention to her foot. Up close he could make out a piece of glass still stuck in there. 

“There’s a piece of glass in there.” He pitched his voice low and soft, following Asami’s example. A first aid kit was sat next to where he was kneeling and Asami shot his aunt a look that said to back off and she scurried away. Akihito rummaged through it and was able to locate some gauze and a bandage. He quietly asked for some tweezers and his mother returned quickly with some along with a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth. Thankfully whatever look Asami was shooting the adults kept them at bay and Akihito was able to get to work without being crowded.

“You’re being so brave for Akihito little one. You’re doing so well.” Even Akihito was feeling calmer at the soft tone and it wasn’t even being directed at him. He looked up at Asami and gave a small nod. “Akihito is going to pick up your foot now and take a look alright?” They waited for the small nod and Akihito carefully picked up the small foot, taking great care to not move it too far but just change the angle a little so he could see better. Asami had immediately started up his gentle litany of praise and encouragement again and Azumi didn’t pull away from Akihito’s touch. He was able to quickly pull out the glass and carefully clean the wound as best as he could before firmly wrapping it up. 

“There, it’s all done. You did so well.” Asami looked up at the gathering and beckoned everyone closer while Akihito put the first aid kit back together. There was another flurry of activity as Asami stood with Azumi still cradled in his arms and they organised who to take her to the doctors to get it checked out in case she needed stitches. Azumi wouldn’t let go of her death grip on Asami and in the end he opted to go along with her father. 

Akihito was surprised but perhaps he shouldn’t be. Asami had shown there was far more to him than he showed the world and that the body he could use to bring the painful kind of pleasure could also bring the sweet and gentle kind as well. It’s just that Akihito didn’t want or need to see that side very often. Or perhaps he was too scared to look deeper into the unknown depths of the man he called his lover. After such a gift of his family together for Christmas and now the display of command and caring, Akihito will have to give the man more credit. He looked at him standing holding the small girl with ease in the middle of his family. He didn’t seem out of place. 

***

One trip to the hospital for three stitches and one large Christmas lunch with a little bit too much sake later and Asami was feeling ready for quiet sit down. Everyone had dispersed, more than one adult going for an afternoon nap and the normally loud children were playing quietly. Asami had settled in the corner of the living room with some reports only to be tracked down a few minutes later by his little lover. Akihito took Asami by surprise when he crawled into his lap and made himself comfortable. He would have thought the photographer would be far too embarrassed to do this in front of his family but he just curled up against his chest like a sleepy little kitten.

“Hey Asami?”

“Mmm?”

“Why don’t you spend Christmas with your family?”

“I don’t have any.”

“What?” Akihito shuffled back a little so he could look into his eyes as though searching for the lie. “You don’t have _any_?”

“No. The last of my grandparents died in my early teens and both of my parents were killed in an accident when I was 17. I’m an only child and so were both of my parents so while there is probably some distant relatives out there, I don’t have a family as you consider it.” Those expressive blue eyes looked at him filled with sudden sadness and pain. That was for him, he realised. He expected pity perhaps or an apology for mentioning it but Akihito surprised him once again. He was feeling all the pain and loss and sadness at the thought of empty Christmases for him.

“Asami…”

“Its fine Akihito, it happened a very long time ago.” He pulled Akihito in closer, wrapping his arms around him and his lover settled again after a moment. “And it looks like I have somewhere to come for Christmas now.” He felt the blonde nod but he didn’t reply. 

Asami pursued his reports for a while before he was interrupted by a piece of paper coming into his vision. He looked up to see Azumi, whose name he had learned on the way to the doctors, standing in front of them looking a little shy.

“I drew you a picture.” She held out the paper and Asami very carefully took it. There was a few different stick figures and what appeared to be trees and a house. “It’s you and me and Aki.” He looked back up at her large brown eyes peering up at him from under her long fringe. “It’s when you helped make me all better!”

He replied seriously, “Thank you.” And she nodded obviously pleased with his acceptance. 

“Can I come sit too?” Asami looked up startled and Akihito, who apparently wasn’t as asleep as he thought he was, opened his arms wide in encouragement. Which was how Asami found himself the owner a very painstakingly drawn picture along with not only his lover asleep in his lap but also a small child snoozing cradled between both of them. Akihito’s mother stopped by and dropped off a coffee for him with a smile and Asami was left with a very odd, warm feeling in his chest. Family. This was family. The warm atmosphere, the quiet sense of love and happiness exuding from everyone. It was almost shocking in the contrast to how he normally spent his holidays. He looked up to catch Hemiko’s eye who was sitting across from them. She was smiling at him with a warm fondness and a small sparkle in her eyes that said she knew exactly what was running through his head.

“Welcome to the family Ryuichi.”


End file.
